Heatwave
by JosieStyle
Summary: One-shot. Hells Kitchen had been strucken by a heatwave. There was no need to stay at the office when no clients showed up. Frozen yogurt sounded like a nice alternative. Matthew Murdock had never been in a situation like this. Luckily Karen was there.


A heatwave had been taken over Hell's Kitchen for nearly two weeks now. Everyone in the city started to get affected by it. Even the ones that never complained started to get useless during the day. All the people seemed to be slower, fatigued, confused and even unable to go do their normal routines at work. Even at night the criminal rates had been on the lowest point according to the police. Foggy had it worst. He fainted two days ago in the middle of a meeting with a new client, leaving the client very concerned about her lawyer's health and backed out on the offer because of it.

Foggy was at home now for the rest of the week, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on cases, even though Karen's invested her own money on this expensive air conditioner to help them struggle through it for the next upcoming days.

Matt Murdock could handle it all very well. Or at least for the most part. He refused to trade his signature cheap suit for a pair of short sleeves of anything. What he did, though, was the open shoes today. A simple choice to make.

"Karen, hey. You're here early." He tapped his stick against a chair and decided to sit at her desk. Not only for the cool blowing fresh air, of course.

"Morning, how is Foggy? I tried reaching him but he didn't pick up." Matt folded his stick and placed it affront of him and nodded.

"He is fine. Just called him. Going to hop by this evening, filling him in on the case I'm working on." He smiled.

"Oh the one with the lady that got scammed with the medical bills. She called yesterday. Wanting to reschedule. Can't make it tomorrow." It was obvious the poor lady couldn't make it tomorrow. This heatwave was at his peak tomorrow in the afternoon.

"So, there is no point of going to the office early. Just saying. We can take the day off. Most of the files I was working on are in my laptop, I can bring the office home with me." Karen smiled.

Matt nodded.

"Maybe I stay here for a bit. I need to get some work down. I'm behind reading. I don't like the feeling of not on top of the case." As soon as Matt had said that a smell hit the little hairs in his nose.

_Fire, electricity, sparks, vibrating air. _

Followed with a metallic rattling sound and a poofy pang.

"Woah!" Matt stood up, arms upward in alarm. Chair nearly falling backwards, that would only make the situation even more dramatic.

"Oh no!" Karen exclaimed. Matt had the feeling he knew what happened, even without stretching his ears much. Karen had already yanked out the power plug. A smoky smell was there now.

"What happened?"

"Just our luck. Short circuit on our air conditioner." There was an annoyed yet sweetness detected in her voice.

"We're out of cool air. And I paid so much for this… crap." Karen plumped back in her chair in regret.

Matt decided to do the same and, except of the burned smell, he didn't mind the high pitched machinery noise gone for a bit. But within seconds… the coolness he experienced moments ago seemed to evaporate in the air, leaving the place damp and stuffy. This was worse than he had remembered days ago. Already feeling uncomfortable, just like when he decided to take a short run before walking to the office, to get his workout for the day. He already longed for a cold shower. Loosening his tie, Matt twitched his head, trying to read the image of what Karen was thinking or doing.

She was eyeing him. With great interest.

"Karen?"

Karen folded her hair backwards.

"Oh , yeah… I was just wondering. How are you still in a suit? The entire city is knocked out their asses for days. And yet, you seemed to handle it all pretty well." Matt had to shrug at that. Because it was not true. He was suffering like everybody else. Just not able to give in.

"Well, I was handling it. Up until now, I think." He smiled pointing out the broken machine.

"Let's take an early lunchbreak. I smelled some delicious frozen yogurt down the street. Real fruits. Refreshing. You in?" He knew Karen would like that. Leaving everything behind, except for her purse.

Outside in the sun wasn't comfortable at all. Karen seemed to do better with it, today. He held her elbow with one hand. And held up his cane with the other.

"So, you smelled ice cream down the street. That is something else, Matthew." Karen laughed. It was in a friendly matter. But he could feel her heartbeat flutter. Like she was actually startled. Or perhaps amazed?

"Yeah well, I smelled strawberries and I heard the mother ordering what sounded like a crazy combination, that couldn't be something else than a fruity frozen yogurt. It's just on the corner." A few people walked by, flapping some kind of papers to get a bit of fresh air in their faces. The flip flops made squeaky noises because of their sweaty feet. Flavors of sun cream and human odors nearly strangled him and Matt had to couch.

'_She wants a swirly summer special, no chocolate. And a red spoon.'_

'_No mommy, pink!'_

'_Pink spoon, sorry.'_

'_Anything else? Ma'am?'_

'_No no no.'_

'_Alright.'_

Matt heard the mother paying at the frozen yogurt stand. _The little girl was squealing in joy. Money rubbing against each other in the man's hands before putting them away in the register. Dog barking somwhere inside a building. Thirsty._

'_-Not your fault sweetheart. The distance made us grew apart...' _A man was talking to his presumably ex-girlfriend somewhere across the street. _Buzzing sounds,_ probably a security camera installed above them. He noticed them before, last month. They were new. _Rustling. _Someone was taking a water bottle out of a bag, _screwing off the cap. Glugging sounds. Heavy exhale. _Matt squinted his head to the sides as he took in all the noises. Not even noticing he had stopped waking.

"What is it?" Karen startled him, with her voice this close by. He practically jumped at the harshness of her clear but nice tone.

"Nothing. I was.. confused. Thought we walked too far."

"No no. There is the stand. I can see it, just a few more steps. Start thinking what kind you wanna get. I am dying for something with mango in it. Foggy would have taken anything that has orange in it." She giggled. With the brightness of the sun, Matt could see something of a reflection on her. His world-on-fire perceptions showed her oval shaped face. Her ears. Something of a smile.

He nodded, nearly forgetting to respond. "He would, indeed. Maybe we should go at his place and bring him some. But I'll doubt it would survive the trip." He was still looking at her features. But got stopped in his tracks by hearing an irregular heartbeat, nearby. _Trouble. Somewhere close._

"Matthew? Are you okay? You're not going to faint like Foggy did, are you?" It was meant as a joke but Matt pulled back his hand and moved his head to the right. As if he had heard something.

_Heavy breathing. Wonky footsteps._

"Just a sec," was about all he could say until an old men grabbed his chest in pain, stopping a few people that just had crossed him. He was able to fall on his knees without hitting the pavement thank to the bystanders and Matt wanted to go towards the scene, already getting out his phone.

"Sir, you need an ambulance." Matt ran across the street, leaving Karen behind. His stick fell in the ground.

'_-I've found this nice little store the other day.' 'Nice shoes!' 'I want a real ice cream!' 'Tonight at my place, I'll bring something special.' 'No.. I don't have to.' 'See! It's that smartass kid, again. Next time I see him pulling yet another trick on you I will go talk to his parents!' "Matt!"_

"Sir, it's okay. I-I call an ambulance. You might have an heart attack." The people surrounding the man gasped up at him.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No far from it. Hello? Yes. A man is having a heart attack," Matt was already giving the address when Karen got to him.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

_Footsteps everywhere. Smell of burning rubber. Voices. Cab honking. _Matt sought out Karen's arm.

_High pitched noise! Muffled couching sounds. Phone ringing, two blocks from here. A baby screaming. ' Foggy. Foggy. Foggy.' _"Matt?" Matt shook his head, immediately stopping his phone from screaming by hitting ignore.

"Ambulance is on his way, sir." Matt knew he was struggling to keep him mind focused on one thing. But there was just so many things. He was sweating now. But that was normal. He had ran towards the poor man. A few hands were on him and Matt felt like this situation could be handled without him. He found Karen's hand and he took it gratefully. Already a siren was heard in the distance. Matt nodded. He could go now.

"You left your cane. That was crazy. What are you, like Spiderman?" Karen asked in awe.

"How could you know the man was having a heart attack?" Matt shook his head.

"I-I ah… I don't know. Heard him trip. My ears are very.." He almost said too much.

"Delicate" Karen helped. He nodded.

The ambulance stopped, still leaving on the siren. Matthew nearly grunted in discomfort,_ what was with him today?_ It was noticed by Karen and she heaved a sigh. Her grip on him tensed. _Screams! Women laughing. Cab horning to the people crossing the street. Couching old lady passing by. Sweat, toasty bricks. Heat. Damp thin air. Wavering grounds. 'He is having a heart attack. He just fell to his knees. Is he going to be okay?' Siren still on! 'Still responsive. Get the stretcher.' _"Matthew?"

"I ah…" Shaking his head.

_Someone was playing music, nearby. Toilet flushing inside a building. Whistling. Barking dog. Falling stack of papers. Running water in someone's kitchen. Hands handling the soap dispenser. _

_High pitched noise!_

Now grabbing his ears with both hands.

"Swirling,"he whispered out of control of the situation. He had to adjust his footwork before feeling both Karen's hands taking ahold of his suit jacket.

"Come on, let's go to that damn ice cream stand and get the hell out of the streets."

…

Karen had taken him inside a building that he couldn't place just from the smells and noises. But it was cool inside and dark. Out of the sun. He had no other choice than letting her lead the way while he was holding his frozen yogurt cup and the cane.

"You can sit here." Matt took place in a wooden chair. Karen took the one across from him.

It took a while for him to relax.

"You were keeling over, Matt. Scared me." Karen meant it. Her voice sounded worried.

"Yes.. I was…" His voice trailed off. Remembering his frozen yogurt. The strawberry one, he already said he would like it. But he didn't even remember she had ordered it, through all the commotion.

"…-Overheated, I guess."

He took a few bites from his cold treat. It sure was nice. Then, Karen started giggling.

"Your sunglasses," She took them off. "They are all fogged up."

Matt smiled. Already feeling better.

Speaking of which_. Grabbing his phone. _"Missed a call from Foggy."_ Karen stopped him. _

"You can't make a call here. We are in a public library." Matt was surprised. Not even knowing there was one around here.

"Hence the quietness." Karen's voice sounded sweet. He was glad she dragged him in here.

"Thank you. Feeling better already."

"Sensory overload. That was what you were experiencing, right?" Matt shot up. Nearly dropping the little plastic spoon. "What?"

"The sensitive ears, the smells. Combined with heat exhaustion. Understandable."

Matt relaxed at that. That must be it, then.

"I guess. Never had it before, though." That wasn't a lie.

"We never had this baking weather like this before, either." She took a few bites of her yogurt and he finished his. After a while Karen took out her phone. "I'll text Foggy we take a day off as well. I'll walk you home."

He felt so ashamed, being the fragile one like this. But also very happy it was Karen that was here.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

…

Liked it?


End file.
